Gotham's soul
by Batleo
Summary: A fan fiction about a possible story for the third installment in the Nolan's trilogy.


1. ARKHAM ASYLUM. INTERIOR. NIGHT.

JEREMIAH ARKHAM AND A NEW ATTORNEY NAMED EDWARD NASHTON ARE WALKING IN A CORRIDOR. WE SEE JONATHAN CRANE IN HIS CELL.  
>THEY STOP IN FRONT OF JOKER'S CELL. JOKER DOESN'T SEEM TO SEE THEY ARE WATCHING HIM. HE'S DRAWING BATS ON THE WALLS.<br>NASHTON THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE IN THIS CITY

2. GOTHAM TONIGHT TV STUDIO. INTERIOR

NASHTON THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE IN THIS CITY

(NASHTON SAYS DENT WAS A GOOD ATTORNEY, BUT WHAT A GOOD ATTORNEY CAN DO IN A CITY WHCH BELONGS TO AN INSANE MASKED VIGILANTE? FOR HIM, BATMAN'S PLACE IS IN ARKHAM.)  
>ENGEL A LOT OF PEOPLE THINK BATMAN IS A HERO. I'VE BEEN SAVED BY THIS INSANE MASKED VIGILANTE. AND HE ARRESTED THE JOKER.<p>

NASHTON DON'T FORGET THE BATMAN IS A KILLER. HE KILLED AT LEAST 5 PEOPLE, INCLUDING 2 COPS

3. GORDON'S OFFICE. INTERIOR.  
>NASHTON(SPEAKING TO SEVERAL POLICEMEN )<br>THE BATMAN KILLED AT LEAST 5 PEOPLE, INCLUDING TWO GOOD COPS. HE HURT YOUR FAMILY. HE'S A LUNATIC AND MUST BE ARRESTED. SERGEANT BULLOCK WILL LEAD A NEW TEAM. I'LL BE IN TOUCH WITH COMMISSIONER GORDON ALL ALONG.

4. A CEMETERY. NIGHT.

GORDON IS STANDING IN FRONT OF HARVEY DENT'S GRAVE. HE'S SPEAKING TO SOMEONE WE DON'T SEE.

GORDON THE NEW ATTORNEY DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE YOU VERY MUCH. WITH THIS NEW ANTI BATMAN SQUAD, IT'LL BE EVEN MORE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO COVER YOU.  
>I CHOSE BULLOCK TO LEAD THE SQUAD BECAUSE OF HIS BAD REPUTATION. I DON'T THINK HE CAN HANDLE YOU, BUT BE CAREFUL.<p>

BATMAN I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME

GORDON YOU CAN STOP THE ACT. I KNOW HARVEY'S DEATH HURTS YOU. IT HURTS ME TOO. BUT WE ARE LEADING A WAR AGAINST CRIME. I KNEW IT WOULDN'T BE EASY WHEN I ACCEPTED TO HELP YOU. BUT I ALSO KNOW I NEED YOUR HELP AS MUCH AS YOU NEED MINE.

5. A DARK ROOM. INTERIOR. NIGHT.

BATMAN IS IN A DARK ROOM. WE SEE THE ROM FROM ABOVE. AROUND THE ROOM, THERE ARE SEVERAL COP FROM THE ANTI BATMAN SQUAD.  
>HE'S SURROUNDED. THERE IS NO WAY OUT, AND BULLOCK IS GONNA LAUNCH THE ATTACK.<p>

6. COMMISSIONNER'S LOEB OFFICE

BULLOCK IS STANDING IN COMMISSIONER'S LOEB OFFICE. HE'S DEMOTED BECAUSE HE TOOK BRIBES. HE GOES TO A LOT OF BARS,  
>DRINKS A LOT, AND BEAT UP THUGS. ONE NIGHT, HE'S PATROLLING WITH A YOUNG POLICEMAN. THEY ARREST A BLACK MAN WHO STOLE A TV. THE YOUNG POLICEMAN BEAT UP THE GUY TO A PUL AND INJURIATE HIM WITH RACISTS COMMENTS. BULLOCK, FURIOUS, KNOCK HIM OUTTHEN HE TAKES THE THIEF TO A HOSPITAL. HE GOES HOME AND SITS ON A SOFA TO WATCH "GOTHAM TONIGHT". IT'S THE SAME EMISSION WE SAW IN THE DARK KNIGHT" BEGINNING, WITH THE MAYOR AS A GUEST. BULLOCK THROW A CAN ON HIS TV. HIS PHONE RING, HE HAS TO GO WHERE BATMAN ARRESTED SCARECROW. WE SEE HIM IN THE CROWD WHEN GORDON SPEAKS ABOUT DENT'S DEATH, AND HE SEEMS FURIOUS. THEN GORDON IS SPEAKING TO HIM.<p>

GORDON SERGEANT, I KNOW YOUR PAST. YOU MADE MISTAKES, BUT YOU HAVE PRINCIPLES. THAT S WHY I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE. THE NEW ATTORNEY WANTS ME TO CREATE AN ANTI-BATMAN SQUAD. YOU LL LEAD THIS SQUAD.  
>(<p>

IN HIS OFFICE, THERE'S ALSO A BLACK MAN AND A YOUNG HISPANIC WOMAN. HE SPEAKS TO HER )  
>MONTOYA, YOU RE A NEWCOMER. YOU LL WORK WITH CRISPUS ALLEN. I READ YOUR FILES AND I NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU. YOU LL BE UNDER MY DIRECT ORDERS.<p>

7. WAYNE ENTERPRISES. INTERIOR

LUCIUS FOX SI CHATTING WITH A MAN IN A SUIT.

FOX M. WAYNE WILL NEVER FINANCE A PROJECT AS DANGEROUS AS THE ONE YOU RE PROPOSING. BY THE WAY, I COULD NEVER WORK IN A SOCIETY WHICH TRAMPLES ETHIC AS WELL AS MORAL. I REGRET TO ANNOUNCE YOU WE CAN T WORK TOGETHER DOCTOR STRANGE.

STRANGE YOUR BOSS DOESN T RESPECT ME. I WON T TELL ME THAT HIMSELF !

FOX M. WAYNE TRUST ME ENOUGH TO LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS TRANSACTION. HE WOULD HAVE WELCOMED YOU, BUT HE S KIND OF BUSY.

STRANGE BUYERS ARE EVERYWHERE. YOU LL REGRET IT.

8. NEWLY REBUILT WAYNE MANOR. THE BATCAVE.

ALFRED MORE ON YOUR LEFT MASTER WAYNE (ALFRED IS GIVING BRUCE ADVICE TO PUT A PLASMA S SCREEN ON A WALL.)  
>IF I CAN AFFORD , SIR, YOU CAN T LET MR FOX HANDLE YOUR ENTERPRISE ALONE.<p>

BRUCE HE DOES WELL.

ALFRED MR. FOX IS NOT ONLY YOUR ASSOCIATE,  
>HE S ALSO YOUR FRIEND<p>

BRUCE I DON T HAVE ANY FRIENDS.

ALFRED YOU KNOW MASTER WAYNE, THIS CITY NEEDS BATMAN. BUT BATMAN NEEDS BRUCE WAYNE.

BRUCE HE DOESN T NEED HIM ANYMORE. WHAT WAS LEFT OF BRUCE WAYNE IS DEAD WITH RACHEL. I CAN T LET MY FOES HURT ME THROUGH MY LOVED ONES.

ALFRED BY MAKING BRUCE WAYNE ONLY A MASK,  
>YOU RE GONNA LOSE WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT FROM THEM.<p>

BRUCE BRUCE WAYNE BECAME A MASK THE DAY MY PARENTS WERE KILLED.

ALFRED GOES AWAY WITHOUT SAYING MORE.

9. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT.

BATMAN IS STANDING ON THE ROOF OF A BUILDING. HE'S WATCHING A MAN WITH BINOCULARS. THE MAN MEETS ANOTHER GUY. THE DARK KNIGHT IS LISTENING THEIR MEETING WITH AN AUDIO RECEIVER.  
>THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT A GANG MEETING AND GIVE EACH OTHER THE TIME AND THE PLACE. THE HERO HEARS A SCREAM. HE JUMPS FROM ROOFTOPS TO ROOFTOPS AND SEE A WOMAN BEING ATTACKED BY FOUR THUGS.<p>

THUG NOW THAT THE POLICE IS CHASING THE BAT, NOBODY S GONNA SAVE YOU.

AS NOBODY ANSWERS HIM, THE GUY TURN BACKWARD AND SEES HIS FRIENDS KNICKED DOWN. HE TURNS BACKWARD AGAIN AND SEES BATMAN STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM. THE THUGS TRIES TO STAB HIM. THE HERO DODGES, CATCH THE THUG'S WRIST, AND KNOCK HIM DOWN. THE WOMAN WATCHES BATMAN, SCARED, AND RUNS AWAY.  
>POLICE'S SIRENS ARE APPROACHING. POLICEMEN FIND THE THUGS TIED UP, BATMAN ISN'T HERE ANYMORE.<p>

10. THE BATCAVE.

BATMAN, WITH HIS MASK OFF, IS WORKING ON HIS COMPUTER.

ALFRED ANY NEWS FROM THE UNDERWORLD, SIR ?

BRUCE (SPEAKING WITH BATMAN'S VOICE)  
>THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT THIS GANG MEETING. I HAVE TO KNOW MORE.<p>

ALFRED COULD YOU PLEASE STOP USING THAT VOICE WITH ME, SIR ?

BRUCE I M SORRY ALFRED.

ALFRED MUST I PREPARE YOUR SUIT FOR THE PARTY SIR ?

BRUCE I DON T HAVE TIME TO GO THERE ALFRED.

ALFRED YOU THING BRUCE WAYNE IS ONLY A MASK, BUT HE COULD DO AS MUCH GOOD TO THIS CITY AS BATMAN. DON'T FORGET WHAT YOUR FATHER DID.

BRUCE MY FATHER'S SACRIFICE DID NOT WAKE THIS CITY UP. I HAVE TO BE METHODIC IN ORDER TO ERASE EVIL. THE JOKER DID INTERFERE, BUT AS LONG AS I'LL BE HERE, I'LL FIGHT.

ALFRED I KNOW, SIR. BUT YOU COULD FIGHT ON SEVERAL FRONTS. YOU COULD DO SO MUCH MORE BY EXITING SHADOWS. THINK ABOUT IT.

11. MAYOR GARCIA'S OFFICE

MAYOR GARCIA AFTER DENT'S DEATH, VOUS YOU'RE THE ONLY LIGHT THIS CITY HAS IN TROUBLED TIMES. WE CAN'T ACCEPT THIS VIGILANTE'S PRESENCE ANYMORE.  
>WHATEVER HE DID, NOT HAVING A TRICT POLICY AGAINST HIM WOULD BE A MISTAKE. AS FOR YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE STREETS AGAIN.<p>

GORDON I DON T UNDERSTAND.

MAYOR GARCIA WE CAN'T TAKE ANY RISK. YOU CAN'T DIE NOW. YOU'RE AN EXCELLENT COMMISSIONER, YOUR GUYS RESPECT YOU, AND PEOPLE TRUST YOU. YOU'LL KEEP DOING A GOOD JOB IN YOUR OFFICE.

GORDON WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, SIR, I CAN T DO THAT.

MAYOR GARCIA THIS IS NOT NEGOTIABLE.

12. WAYNE ENTERPRISES. INTERIOR

BRUCE IS VISITING FOX IN WAYNE ENTERPRISE. HE ASKES HIM IF HE FINISHED WHAT HE ASKED HIM. FOX

ANSWERS HE'S FINISHED, AND TELLS BRUCE ABOUT A RIVAL ENTERPRISE TRYING TO STEAL ALL WAYNE

ENTERPRISE'S BIG CONTRACTS. BRUCE DOESN'T CARE.

13. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT. A CAR.

MONTOYA AND ALLEN ARE IN ALLEN S CAR.

ALLEN I DON T UNDERSTAND WHY THE ANTI-BATMAN SQUAD DIDN T LAUCH AN ATTACK YET!

MONTOYA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ? BATMAN IS A SIGN OF HOPE FOR THIS CITY. BEFORE HIM, NOBODY TOOK CARE OF POOR PEOPLE. POLITICIANS DIDN'T CARE,  
>COPS WERE CORRUPTED... NOBODY CARED. BUT WHEN BATMAN BEGAN HIS CRUSADE, THINGS CHANGED. JAMES GORDON COULD SHOW THIS CITY WHAT A TRUE POLICE WAS AT LEAST. HARVEY DENT BECAME THE DISTRICT ATTORNEY,<br>GOTHAM'S CITIZENS ELECTED ANTHONY GARCIA FOR MAYOR... NONE OF THAT COULD HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT BATMAN EVEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT HIM.

ALLEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?

MONTOYA I'M FROM A POOR FAMILY, AND MY BROTHER WAS IN A GANGIF MY PARENTS HAVE KNOW NIT, MY FATHER WOULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK. I TRIED TO HELP HIM, BUT WE GOT TAKEN IN A STREET WAR BETWEEN HIS GANG AND ANOTHER.  
>WE WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT BATMAN'S INTERVENTION. THEN, I REALISED I WANTED TO HELP PEOPLE TOO. THAT'S WHY I BECAME A POLICEWOMAN.<p>

ALLEN LISTEN MONTOYA, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE GRATEFUL FOR, BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO LEGITIMIZE THIS LUNATIC'S DOINGS. IF WE ACCEPT A MAN TO RUN ON ROOFTOPS WITH A MASK, WHERE ARE THE LIMITS ? HOW CAN WE BE SURE HE'S WITH US? WE SAW IT WAS DANGEROUS WITH THOSE MURDERS.

MONTOYA THAT S BULLSHIT, YOU KNOW IT AS WELL AS ME !

ALLEN ALL I KNOW IS THIS MASKED MAN TERRORIZES PEOPLE AND DON'T WANT TO TELL US WHO HE IS. I REFUSE TO LET MY CITY IN HIS HANDS ! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK ANYMORE, WE'RE THERE.

THEY STOP IN FRONT OF A BUILDING IN FRONT OF WHICH SEVERAL POLICE CARS ARE PARKED. A POLICEMAN TELLS THEM A YOUNG GIRL WAS KIDNAPPED. THEY ENTER THE BUILDING ONLY TO SEE THE FRONT DOOR OF AN APPARTMENT HAS BEEN BROKEN. THE GIRL'S PARENTS TELL THEM FOUR MEN CAME, ATTACKED THEM AND TOOK THEIR GIRL.  
>THEY'RE NOT RICH, AND NOBODY ASKED FOR A RAMSON. MONTOYA CALLS GORDON TO DO A REPORT. A FEW MINUTES LATER, POLICEMEN LEAVE THE APPARTMENT. BATMAN ENTERS THROUGH A WINDOW. HE WATCHES CAREFULLY EVERYWHERE AND FINDS A POCKET WATCH WHICH SEEMS ODD IN THIS BEDROOM. THERE ARE PICTURES OF A LITTLE BLOND GIRL ON THE WALLS. BATMAN USES A LITTLE CAMERA AND TAKES PICTURES OF THE GIRL'S PICTURES AND OF THE ROOM. THEN HE LEAVES.<p>

14. GORDON'S OFFICE. INTERIOR.

GORDON HAS A MEETING WITH MONTOYA AND ALLEN.

GORDON ARE YOU SURE THEY ARE THE SAME THUGS THAN IN THE OTHER KIDNAPPINGS ?

ALLEN WITHOUT A DOUBT. THEIR MODUS OPERENDI IS THE SAME.

GORDON THEY DIDN'T CHOOSE THOSE CHILDREN RANDOMLY. NOBODY ASKED FOR RAMSON,  
>FAMILIES AREN'T RICH AND THERE ARE NO CONNECTIONS BETWEEN THEM. WHAT DO THOSE LUNATICS WANT ?<p>

15. THE BATCAVE.

THE CAVE, BRUCE EXAMINES THE WATCH HE FOUND. HE COMPARES IT TO OTHER WATCHES IDENTICAL. ALL OF A SUDDEN, HE FINDS SOMETHING. HE CALLS ALFRED, BUT THE BUTLER IS NOT THERE.

16. LUCIUS FOX HOME

FOX WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE MR WAYNE SUDDEN DISINTEREST IN HIS COMPANY WON T MAKE ANY DAMAGES TO IT.

ALFRED WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCIUS ?

FOX I'M A LITTLE WORRIED TO SAY THE LEAST. IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE A NEW-COMER, WHO NEVER CAME TO GOTHAM, HAS BEEN TRYING TO STEAL THE WAYNE ENTERPRISE'S BIG CONTRACTS.

ALFRED IS THERE A LINK BETWEEN THOSE CONTRACTS?

FOX I DON T KNOW FOR NOW, BUT IF HE KEEPS GOING, IT WILL BE A DISASTER FOR US.

ALFRED NOT IF WE CAN PERSUADE MISTER WAYNE TO INVEST IN THE CITY'S DEVELOPMENT. HIS MISSION BECAME SO IMPORTANT SINCE MR DENT'S DEATH THAT HE FORGETS HIS OTHER LIFE.  
>STILL, I'M SURE HE COULD DO A LOT FOR THIS CITY WITH HIS MASK OFF.<p>

FOX IT WOULD BRING THIS CITY THE LIGHTS IT NEEDS AND DEVELOP THE SOCIETY THE WAY THOMAS WAYNE DREAMT IT. I TOTALLY AGREE. WE HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT.

17. WAYNE MANOR. INTERIOR.

ALFRED COMES BACK TO WAYNE MANOR AND FIND A LETTER BRUCE LEFT FOR HIM.

BRUCE LETTER ALFRED, YOU WEREN'T THERE AND I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER. I FOUND A LINK BETWEEN THE KIDNAPPING. THEY ALWAYS WERE BLONG LITTLE GIRL, WITH A SPECIAL GIFT. TONIGHT, THERE'S A CIRCUS, AND I'M SURE THEY'LL TRY TO KIDNAPP GORDON'S DAUGHTER. BEING THE COMMISSIONER, H'ES BEEN INVITED TO HONOUR THE CIRCUS. HIS DAUGHTER HAS A PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY WHICH IS SPECTACULAR. I'M GOING THERE.

18. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT. NEAR A CIRCUS.

BATMAN PARKS THE BATPOD NEAR THE CIRCUS AND HIDES HIMSELF IN THE SHADOWS. INSIDE, PEOPLE ARE SCREAMING LIKE HELL,  
>WATCHING THE FLYING GRAYSONS ACROBATICS. IT CONSISTS OF A COUPLE DOING TRAPEZE ACROBATICS WITH THEIR 13 YEARS OLD SON. AFTER A WHILE, PEOPLE GO OUT. BATMAN SEES THE GORDON AND IS READY TO TAKE ACTION. HE HEARS SCREAMS, BUT FURTHER AWAY HE RUNS THERE, ONLY TO FIND THE GRAYSONS IN A BLOOD BATH. FOUR THUGS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP THE GRAYSON KID.<br>BATMAN FIGHT THEM AND BEAT THEM. THEY RUN AWAY. GORDON COMES, AND TAKES CARE OF THE KID. THE DARK KNIGHT USES HIS BATPOD AND FOLLOWS THE THUGS.

19. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT. ACROSS THE WHOLE CITY

CAR CHASE IN THE CITY BETWEEN THE THUGS AND BATMAN. AFTER A WHILE, THEY ARRIVE TO THE DOCKS AND THE THUGS RISE IN A LITTLE BOAT. BATMAN GOES TO AN HIDDEN BUNKER. A FEW TIMES AFTER, THE HERO RUSHES IN A BATBOAT MADE BY LUCIUS FOX. HE PURSUES THEM TO AN ABANDONED ISLAND.

20. ABANDONED ISLAND. NIGHT.

THERE, BATMAN FINDS A LUSH GREENERY AND A BIG METAL GATE.  
>INSIDE, THERE IS A BIG LABYRINTH OF HEDGES. THERE A LOT OF TRAPS, BUT THE HERO MANAGES TO EXIT THE LABYRINTH. THERE IS A HUGE TABLE, WITH A LOT OF CHAIRS, AND A TEA SERVICE. THE LITTLE BLOND GIRLS ARE TIED UP ON THE CHAIRS. THEY'RE ALL WEARING A BLUE DRESS AND A WHITE APRON. IMMEDIATLY, HE REMEMBERS THE BOOK HIS MOTHER USED TO READ HIM WHEN HE WAS A CHILD. THEN, A RED HAIR LITTLE MAN COMES, WEARING TEN HATS.<p>

MAD HATTER YOU RE THE ONE WHO PREVENT MY FRIEND TO TAKE BACK THE MARCH HARE.  
>YOU WILL HAVE TO REPLACE HIM<p>

SOME THUGS COME. BATMAN BEATS THEM UP, USING KEYSI. WHEN HE TURNS BACK, THE MAD HATTER IS PUTTING A KNIFE ON SOME GIRL'S NECK. WITHOUT HESITATION, THE HERO THROWS A BATARANG ON THE LUNATIC'S HAND AND CATCHES HIM. THE DARK KNIGHT TIES THE LUNATICS AND HIS MEN UP, AND INTERROGATES THEM. THE HATTER IS SURE HE REALLY IS THE MAD HATTER FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND . THE THUGS TELL BATMAN THE HATTER PAID THEM WELL, BUT THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHO WAS REALLY PAYING. BATMAN HEARS SIRENS COMING AND RUNS AWAY.

21. WAYNE MANOR. INTERIOR. DAY.

BRUCE AND ALFRED ARE WATCHING THE NEWS IN THE MANOR . IT'S SAID JAMES GORDON ARRESTED THE THUGS WHO KILLED THE GRAYSON PARENTS.

ALFRED THE SADDEST THING IS THE CIRCUS IS THIS BOY'SONLY FAMILY, BUT NO JUDGE IS GONNA ALLOW HIM TO STAY WITH THE CIRCUS. HE WILL END UP IN AN ORPHANAGE. NOBODY WANT TO ADOPT A BOY THIS OLD.

BRUCE STAYS QUIET FOR A WHILE

BRUCE I M GONNA ADOPT HIM.

ALFRED YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO PUT YOUR LOVES ONES AT RISK. IS IT REALLY THE WORLD YOU WANT TO OFFER HIM ?

BRUCE YOU'RE MISTAKEN ALFRED. I KNOW WHAT HE'S LIVING. I KNOW HOW LONELY HE FEELS. I COULD GIVE HIM WHAT HE NEEDS. I COULD GUIDE HIM.

ALFRED IS IT A BAT WHO S GONNA GUIDE THIS BOY, SIR ?

BRUCE . NO BRUCE WAYNE CAN SAVE THIS BOY. I WON T LEAVE HIM . ET YOU LL BE THERE TO HELP ME.

ALFRED I M NOT IMMORTAL, SIR. YOU MUST BE PREPARED TO TAKE CARE OF THE BOY ON YOUR OWN.

BRUCE DON'T SAY THAT ALFRED. YOU SAID I COULD DO GREAT THINGS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT. THE TIME HAS COME.

ALFRED I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT SIR. BUT COURTS WILL BE HARDER TO CONVINCE.

BRUCE I KNOW HOW TO DO IT. FOR NOW, CALL GORDON, WE RE GONNA WELCOME HIM.

22. ARKHAM ASYLUM S WARD.

PATIENTS ARE WATCHING TV. THE JOKER IN A STRAITJACKET LAUGHS AND SCREAM THAT BATMAN SAVED THE BOY. HE REPEATS FRANTICALLY BATMAN SEVERAL TIMES. HE'S TAKEN BACK IN HIS CELL.

23. WAYNE ENTERPRISES. INTERIOR. DAY.

BRUCE AND FOX HAVE A MEETING WITH DAMON OSITO, THE BUSINESS MAN WHO TRIED TO STEAL WAYNE ENTERPRISE'S CONTRACTS.

OSITO I WILL BE CLEAR, WAYNE. YOUR TECHNOLOGICAL RESEARCHS AND OUR ARMAMENT WORKS COULD GIVE US THE GOVERNEMENTALS CONTRACTS MONOPOLY.

BRUCE WAYNE ENTERPRISE IS NOT INTERESTED IN DEVELOPING WEAPONS. OUR GOAL IS GOTHAM CITY'S DEVELOPMENT. WE WANT TO REDUCE INEGALITIES, NOT CREATE INEGALITIES ELSEWHERE.

FOX THE TECHNOLOGICAL SECTION DON T CREATE WEAPONS, AND NEVER WILL.

OSITO YOU KNOW WAYNE, I REALLY WANTED TO LET YOU A CHANCE. BUT YOU PREFER TO DISRESPECT ME. DON'T MAKE ANY COMPLAINTS LATER.

FOX IS IT A THREAT MR. OSITO ?

BRUCE NEVER MIND, MR. FOX. MR OSITO KNOWS WHERE THE EXIT IS.  
>((OSITO GOES AWAY). )<br>LUCIUS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU. I HAVE GREAT PROJECTS FOR THIS CITY...

24. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT. A WAREHOUSE'S ROOFTOPS

HE'S WATCHING A MEETING BETWEEN WHAT'S LEFT OF THE CRIMINAL FAMILIES. THERE ARE NO HEADS. A GUARD COMES. THE HERO KNOCKS HIM DOWN, AND THE GUARD FALLS ON THE WINDOW, BREAKING IT.  
>BATMAN TRIGGERS GAS HE PLANTED IN THE WAREHOUSE EARLIER. HE PUTS A MASK ON, WITH NOCTURNAL LIGHTS. HE KNOCKS THE THUGS DOWN ONE AFTER THE OTHER. ALL OF A SUDDEN, A HUGE SILHOUETTE STRIKES HIM ON THE HEAD. THE GUYS APPROACHES AND CATCHES THE HERO. HE'S WEARING BLACK CLOTHES AND A MEXICAN WRESTLER MASK. HE LIFTS THE HERO AND STRIKES HIS BACK AGAINST HIS KNEE, BEFORE THROWING HIM AGAINST A WALL. A VIOLENT PAIN STRIKES THE HERO'S BACK. HE'S PANICKED: IS HIS BACK BROKEN?<br>BUT IT SEEMS HIS ARMOUR TOOK MOST OF THE SHOCK, EVEN IF HE'S IN GREAT PAIN. HE ROLLS BACK. THE FOE PUT A BUTTON ON HIS WRIST, AND A LIQUID IRRIGATES PIPES TO HIS NECK. HIS MUSCLES GROW A LOT. HE APPROACHES BATMAN.

BANE I'M BANE. I'LL BREAK YOU.

THE HERO TAKES HIS GRAPPLING HOOK, SHOT IT THROUGH THE

CANOPY AND TIE THE OTHER END TO HIS BELT. THEN HE GRABBS A

REMOTE CONTROL AND CLIMBS ON THE ROOF. THE REMOTE TRIGGERS

SMALL BOMBS THAT BATMAN HAD PLACED PREVIOUSLY. THE FLOOR

COLLAPSE, AND BANE AND HIS ASSOCIATES FALL INTO THE VOID.

THE DARK KNIGHT CLIMBS WITH DIFFICULTY ON THE ROOF. HE

ATTACHES ONE END OF THE GRAPPLE AND SENDS THE OTHER AGAINST

A WALL ON A STREET LOCATED BELOW. HE THEN HUNG OVER A GIVEN

ROPE ATTACHED TO HIS BELT AND SLIDES ALONG THE ROPE. ONCE

ASHORE, HE OPENS THE HATCH OF WHAT APPEARS TO BE A CELLAR

AND LOCKS HIMSELF IN.

THIS IS AN APARTMENT WITH CARE KITS, BANDAGES AND A FEW

GADGETS. THE HERO LIES DOWN, EXHAUSTED, THEN CALLS ALFRED,

WHO QUICKLY JOINS TO TREAT HIM. THE BUTLER BELIEVES THAT THE

ARMOR HAS ABSORBED THE BRUNT OF THE IMPACT, BUT BATMAN HAS

TO TAKE REST NOT TO RISK INJURY MORE IMPORTANT TO THE

SPINE,WHICH COULD OTHERWISE KEEP HIM PARALYZED.

POLICE HEADQUARTERS. INTERIOR

MONTOYA AND ALLEN ARE DISCUSSING.

MONTOYA

DO YOU THINK THE COMMISSIONER IS

STILL ON BATMAN'S SIDE?

ALLEN

I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT IT WOULD BE

WRONG TO TAKE THE SIDE OF A COP

KILLER. GORDON IS APPRECIATED, BUT

HE MADE BAD CHOICES, THINGS COULD

QUICKLY DEGENERATE.

MONTOYA

I DON'T BELIEVE FOR A MOMENT THAT

BATMAN HAS DONE IT! YOU KNOW LIKE

ME THAT WE DIDN'T STOP THE MAD

HATTER! I'M SURE IT WAS HIM!

ALLEN

IT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT HE DID.

BULLOCK

(WHO JUST ENTERS THE ROOM)

I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE STILL A BIT

NAIVE, MONTOYA. AFTER ALL, YOU JUST

GO OUT FROM THE SCHOOL. BUT DON'T

BELIEVE THIS FREAK IS ONE OF OURS.

I DON'T CARE THAT HE KILLED MARONI

AND HIS GUYS. IT EVEN MAKES ME VERY

HAPPY. BUT HE KILLED BURTZ. AND

WHEN THE JOKER BLEW UP GOTHAM

GENERAL,HE KILLED A ROOKIE WHO WAS

ESCORTING A PATIENT OUT.

MONTOYA

AND YOU DON'T THINK IT'S STRANGE

THAT HE STARTS USING WEAPONS

SUDDENLY?

BULLOCK

HE DECIDED TO GO HARDER? BIG DEAL.

IT WILL NOT STOP UNTIL MY TEAM HAS

CAUGHT THIS LUNATIC. BESIDES, DO

YOU KNOW WHERE THE COMMISH IS? HE'S

NOT IN HIS OFFICE.

ALLEN

HE LED THE GRAYSON LAD TO WAYNE

MANOR.

25. GORDON'S CAR. DAY

GORDON

IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT KID, HE

WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU

DICK

WHY DOES THIS GUY WANT TO ADOPT ME?

HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME.

GORDON

I THINK HE KNOWS YOU BETTER THAN

YOU THINK. HIS PARENTS ALSO WERE

KILLED. HE WAS A LITTLE YOUNGER

THAN YOU. SO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY

THAT BRUCE WAYNE WILL MAKE SURE YOU

DON'T MISS ANYTHING.

DICK

HE WON'T BE ABLE TO.

GORDON

I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. I HAVE A SON

WHO IS ALMOST YOUR AGE. BUT IF

SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY WIFE AND

ME, I'D LIKE SOMEONE LIKE BRUCE

WAYNE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. HE'S A

GOOD PERSON UNLIKE THE IMAGE HE

GIVES. TRUST ME, YOU'LL BE FINE

HERE.

THE CAR COMES CLOSE TO THE MANSION, AND THE HEAVY GATE OPENS

AUTOMATICALLY. ALFRED STANDING ON THE SIDE, AND BRUCE IS

STANDING, LEANING ON A CRUTCH.

GORDON

ARE YOU INJURED, MR. WAYNE?

BRUCE

A STUPID ACCIDENT. I MADE A

MISCALCULATED MOVE BY PLAYING

TENNIS AND MY BACK IS A BIT STUCK.

BUT NOTHING SERIOUS. IT COULD HAVE

BEEN WORSE II HAD BEEN NOT

PREPARED. AND YOU MUST BE RICHARD?

DICK

EVERYBODY CALLS ME DICK.

BRUCE

WELL DICK, I AM DELIGHTED TO MEET

YOU. I'M BRUCE, AND HERE IS ALFRED.

AND NOW THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME. WE

WILL DO EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU FEEL

AT HOME.

GORDON

IT'S BRAVE WHAT YOU ARE DOING MR.

WAYNE. BUT IT WILL NOT BE EASY. AND

NOTHING IS DEFINITIVE.

BRUCE

I KNOW. BUT DICK WILL HAVE EVERY

OPPORTUNITY. AND I HAVE A GREAT

PROJECT FOR THIS CITY. I THINK THE

COURT WILL BE SENSITIVE.

GORDON

I HOPE SO. THIS CITY NEEDS TO BE

GIVEN A CHANCE.

BRUCE

GOTHAM CAN BE SAVED. HIS SOUL IS

ITS PEOPLE. AND IF THEY ARE

FIGHTING FOR HER, I'M SURE WE CAN

DO GREAT THINGS.

GORDON

I ADMIRE YOUR ENTHUSIASM. I ALSO

BELIEVE WE CAN SUCCEED. I HAVE TO

LEAVE YOU, I INSISTED ON BRINGING

RICHARD HERE MYSELF, BUT I HAVE

OTHER OBLIGATIONS. CALL ME IF YOU

NEED ANYTHING.

CITY. EXTERIOR. DAY.

COLEMAN REESE, THE LAWYER WHO THREATENED TO REVEAL BATMAN'S

IDENTITY, LEAVE HIS WORK. HE GET INTO A CAR. A VAN COMES IN

AND HE MAKES IT OFF THE ROAD. SOME MEN GET OUT AND TAKE HIM.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, ALLEN'S CAR ARRIVES ON THE SCENE.

GORDON IS SITTING ON THE PASSENGER SEAT AND MONTOYA IS IN

THE REAR SEAT.

GORDON

THIS TIME, THEY REALLY WANT TO

FINISH THE BATMAN OFF.

MONTOYA

YOU THINK THAT REESE REALLY KNOWS

HIS IDENTITY?

GORDON

WHETHER HE KNOWS IT OR NOT WHOEVER

DID HIS THINKS HE KNOWS. I DOUBT

WE'LL FIND HIS BODY BEFORE LONG.

MONTOYA

WE MUST ALERT HIM!

ALLEN

HE'S A CRIMINAL. OUR ROLE IS TO

STOP HIM, NOT DEFEND HIM.

GORDON

ANYWAY, HE WILL KNOW. EXCEPT FOR

NOT HAVING TELEVISION. JOURNALISTS

ARE ALREADY THERE, AND WE CAN NOT

STIFLE IT.

27. WAYNE MANOR. INTERIOR. DAY.

ALFRED, BRUCE AND DICK ARE WATCHING THE NEWS.

DICK

EVERYONE DESPISES BATMAN, BUT

WITHOUT HIM I WOULD NOT EVEN BE

THERE.

ALFRED

YOU KNOW, MASTER RICHARD, THIS IS

NOT WHAT PEOPLE THINK THAT IS

IMPORTANT. WHAT MATTERS IS TO DO

THE RIGHT THING.

DICK

BUT WHY IS HE DOING THIS? WHY IS HE

RISKING HIS LIFE FOR OTHERS? THEY

ARE NOT EVEN GRATEFUL!

BRUCE

I THINK HE BELIEVES PEOPLE DESERVE

A CHANCE.

DICK

I'M SURE HE DID IT FOR REVENGE.

THAT'S WHAT I WOULD IF I COULD.

WHEN I THINK OF THESE GUYS, I JUST

WANT TO HIT THEM, STRIKE WITHOUT

STOPPING ...

BRUCE

IT'S NORMAL TO BE ANGRY. I TOO HAVE

BEEN ANGRY FOR A LONG TIME. I KNOW

WHAT THEY TOOK FROM YOU. NOBODY CAN

GIVE IT BACK TO YOU. BUT NEVER

FORGET EVERYTHING YOUR PARENTS

WERE. DON'T FORGET THEIR LEGACY.

WHEN I THINK OF MINE, I REMEMBER

THEM AS GOOD PEOPLE. THAT'S WHAT

HELPS ME. IT FORCES ME TO REMAIN

GOOD TOO, TO BE WORTHY OF THEM. FOR

NOW, I'LL HELP YOU TO LEARN HOW TO

USE YOUR ANGER. FOLLOW ME.

BRUCE TAKES THE BOY IN THE GARDEN. HE SHOWS SOME FORMS OF

TAI CHI TO TEACH HIM. GRADUALLY, HE BEGINS TO SHOW MORE

COMPLEX MOVES. SEEING THAT ALFRED OBSERVES, HE LEAVES DICK

REPEAT THE FIGURES HE HAS SHOWN AND JOINS HIS FRIEND.

BRUCE

YOU WERE RIGHT ALFRED. BRUCE WAYNE

MAY NOT BE JUST A MASK. DICK NEEDS

ME,NOT A VIGILANTE.

ALFRED

YES SIR, BUT WHAT WILL YOU DO IF

YOUR ENEMY HAS DISCOVERED YOUR

SECRET?

BRUCE

I DON'T THINK HE DID. ON THE

OPPOSITE, I KNOW HIS. THE PRODUCT

HE USED TO BE THIS MASS OF MUSCLES

IS CALLED VENOM. THIS IS THE DRUG

LUCIUS AND I REFUSED TO PRODUCE.

THIS DRUG DRAMATICALLY INCREASES

MUSCLES MASS. IT'S A PROJECT

EXPECTED TO BE DEVELOPED FOR THE

MILITARY, BUT IT SEEMS THAT MY

OPPONENT, OSITO, COULD NOT HELP TO

TRY IT HIMSELF. ACCORDING TO FOX,

HE HAS RECENTLY ACQUIRED AN OLD

WAREHOUSE. I SURE IT'S OUT THERE HE

HIDES REESE. I'LL GO CHECK TONIGHT.

ALFRED

NO IN IN YOUR STATE MASTER WAYNE!

BRUCE

DON'T WORRY ALFRED. I WON'T FACE

HIM TONIGHT. BUT I CAN'T LEAVE

REESE IN HIS HANDS.

ALFRED

SO WHY NOT LET THE POLICE GET

THERE?

BRUCE

THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THAT REESE IS

DETAINED THERE. GORDON WON'T GET

TERM SO EASILY. ALSO, I HAVE TO

SHOW HIM THAT HE IS NOT THE RULER

OF THIS CITY, CONTRARY TO WHAT HE

BELIEVES. IF I SHOW SIGNS OF

WEAKNESS, HE WILL ONLY HAVE TO

SHOOT ME.

ALFRED

AND WHAT WILL YOU DO FOR RICHARD?

YOU CAN NOT HIDE FOREVER YOUR

DOUBLE LIFE FROM HIM.

BRUCE

FOR NOW, LET HIM GET USED TO HIS

NEW LIFE. TELL HIM THAT I HAD TO

MAKE TO A BUSINESS APPOINTMENT.

ALFRED

IF I MAY, SIR, YOU SHOULD TELL HIM

YOURSELF. IF YOU NEED TO BE HIS

FAMILY IT'S THE MINIMUM YOU CAN DO.

BRUCE

YOU'RE RIGHT ALFRED, AS ALWAYS.

28. A PRISON'S CELL. INTERIOR. NIGHT

A LITTLE BOY IS LYING IN A CELL. HE IS CURLED UP AGAINST HIM

AND HOLD A SMALL TEDDY BEAR. SUDDENLY, A BAT FLIES OVER HIM.

HE LETS OUT A HOWL AND THROW HIMSELF IN THE CORNER OF THE

CELL. A WOMAN TAKES HIM IN HER ARMS AND SPEAKS IN SPANISH.

SHE GRABS THE TEDDY BEAR HE BROUGHT DOWN AND GIVES IT TO HIM

SAYING "OSITO" (SPANISH FOR "LITTLE BEAR ").

29. OSITO'S LIMO. EVENING

OSITO RISES HIS HEAD.

OSITO

HURRY YOU. I'M SURE THE BAT WILL

VISIT US.

HE PUTS ON HIS BANE COSTUME.

30. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR. NIGHT

BATMAN ARRIVES AT THE WAREHOUSE, HE DOESN'T SLOW DOWN, AND

SMASHES A WALL. BANE AND HIS MEN THREW THEMSELVES ON THE

SIDE TO AVOID IT. REESE IS TIED TO A CHAIR. HE WAS TORTURED.

THE HERO JUMPS OUT OF HIS VEHICLE. BANE THEN DIVE ON IT.

BATMAN SPRINKLES HIM WITH A LIQUID TEAR AND THROW A PUNCH IN

HIS FACE. HE THEN GRABS HIS COWL, NOT TO BE HAMPERED IN HISS

MOVEMENTS, AND SENDS HIS OPPONENT TO THE GROUND WITH A BACK

KICK. HE SETS REESE FREE AND GETS GIM TO THE BATMOBILE, AND

THEY FLEE.

REESE

I KNEW YOU WOULD COME.

BATMAN

DON'T TALK.

REESE

I TOLD HIM NOTHING.

HE CLOSES HIS EYES. BATMAN THE DOOR TO THE INSIDE OF A

HOSPITAL AND ASSIGNED TO A TEAM. WITHOUT WASTING TIME, HE

GOES BACK IN THE CAR AND LEAVES. THE DOCTORS TRY TO REVIVE

REESE, BUT WITHOUT SUCCESS.

31. THE BATCAVE

BRUCE

I COULD NOT SAVE HIM ALFRED. I

ARRIVED TOO LATE.

ALFRED

THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. THE ONLY

CULPRIT IS THAT MONSTER.

BRUCE

HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. HE WAS

TORTURED, BUT HE SAID NOTHING. I

CAN'T JUST BEAT BANE. I HAVE TO

PROVE HIS GUILT. HE MUST BE

PUNISHED FOR ALL HIS CRIMES.

ALFRED

FOR NOW, YOU HAVE OTHER PRIORITIES,

SIR. YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOURSELF

FOR THE HEARING. THE YOUNG RICHARD

SEEMS TO FIND A BALANCE HERE. WE

DON'T WANT HIM TO BE SEND

ELSEWHERE.

BRUCE

YOU'RE RIGHT.

'S OFFICE. INTERIOR. DAY

NASHTON

YOUR VIGILANTE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR

THE DEATH OF THAT LAWYER. WHAT DID

YOUR TEAM DO AT ALL? I WANT

IMMEDIATE ACTION FROM THAT

ANTI-BATMAN SQUAD!

GORDON

DO NOT GET EXCITED PROSECUTOR.

ACTION IS SCHEDULED FOR TONIGHT.

33. A COURT. INTERIOR. DAY.

FAMILY JUDGE

MR. WAYNE, WHY SHOULD AN

IRRESPONSIBLE A BILLIONAIRE BECOME

THE GUARDIAN OF AN ORPHAN?

BRUCE

SIMPLE, SIR. I EXPERIENCED THE SAME

THING THAT RICHARD GRAYSON. I WANT

HELP HIM THROUGH THIS ORDEAL. I

WANT TO OFFER HIM A HOME AND FAMILY

WITH THE BEST POSSIBLE LIVING

CONDITIONS. I CAN NOT ADOPT ALL THE

ORPHANS OF GOTHAM, BUT I WANT TO

TAKE CARE OF RICHARD GRAYSON. ALSO,

I WANT THAT THEY TOO HAVE EVERY

OPPORTUNITY POSSIBLE. THE ORPHANAGE

OF GOTHAM IS OBSOLETE. WAYNE

ENTERPRISE HAS CREATED THE

FOUNDATION MARTHA AND THOMAS WAYNE

FOR ORPHANS. WE WILL ENSURE THAT

ALL GROW IN THE CLIMATE AS

FULFILLING AS POSSIBLE, WHILE

WAITING FOR MAY BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO

BE ADOPTED. THE FOUNDATION WILL BE

A REAL LIVING, NOT A KIND OF

HOSPITAL.

FAMILY JUDGE

YOUR PROJECT IS IMPORTANT TO

GOTHAM, WAYNE. IT IS ALSO PROOF

THAT YOU SUFFICIENTLY INTERESTED IN

THE FATE OF CHILDREN IN THIS CITY

FOR A GOOD TUTOR.

DICK

SO IT'S TRUE? I'LL BE ABLE TO STAY

WITH BRUCE?

DICK THREW HIMSELF INTO THE ARMS OF BRUCE.

33. THE BATCAVE.

BRUCE IS LOOKING AT PICTURES OF ATTORNEY EDWARD NASHTON. HE

REALIZES THAT HE REGULARLY VISITS OSITO.

ALFRED

MASTER WAYNE! THERE WAS A RIOT AT

ARKHAM ASYLUM!

THE DARK KNIGHT CLIMBS INTO THE BATMOBILE AND RUSHES. HE

PULLS A FEW HUNDRED METERS TO AVOID ATTRACTING ATTENTION.

34. ARKHAM ASYLUM

AFTER ENTERING THE ASYLUM, BATMAN GOES TO THE JOKER'S CELL

WHEN SUDDENLY, CRISPUS ALLEN POINT HIM WITH HIS GUN.

WE HEAR THE JOKER SCREAM A LITTLE LATER.

JOKER

HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! YOU MUST

DEFEND YOURSELF!

THE JOKER BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER AND RUNS AWAY.

BATMAN

YOU HAVE MORE IMMEDIATE CONCERNS

THAN ME ALLEN.

BATMAN, ALLEN AND MONTOYA GO IN THE LANE NEXT. JEREMIAH

ARKHAM, THE DIRECTOR, IS TRAPPED IN DEAD END. TWENTY

PATIENTS ARE ADVANCING TOWARD HIM, THREATENING.

MONTOYA

WE CAN'T SHOOT WITHOUT THE RISK OF

INJURY.

BATMAN

TAKE CARE OF THE JOKER, BUT DON'T

TAKE ANY RISKS. I'LL TAKE CARE OF

ARKHAM.

MONTOYA

YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!

BEFORE SHE HAD TIME TO FINISH, BATMAN THROWS HIMSELF AGAINST

THE HUMAN WALL. HE MOVES DOWN THE WALL, CRUSHING BLOWS TO

THE ELBOW, KNEE, AND PUNCHES IN THE FACE, WAVE AFTER WAVE

BREAKING THE ASSAULTS OF HIS OPPONENTS. PARRYING BLOWS, HE

HIMSELF RECEIVES A PHENOMENAL AMOUNT, WITHOUT STOPPING.

FINALLY, THE HERO COMES FROM ARKHAM AND ORDERS HIM TO

FOLLOW. THE HUMAN WALL IS BACK, AND OTHER PATIENTS ARE

PREPARING TO ATTACK THEM. BATMAN THROWS HIMSELF ONCE AGAIN

ON THEM, PROTECTING THE HEAD OF HIS BODY. HE THEN KNOCKS THE

ATTACKERS ONE AFTER THE OTHER.

MONTOYA AND ALLEN ARRIVE AND SEE THE FIGHT.

MONTOYA

THE SWAT CAUGHT THE JOKER.

ALLEN

THEY KNOW YOU'RE THERE. THEY WANT YOU TOO. GO THROUGH THERE,

THEY SHOULD BE FEWER.

(BATMAN MOVES AWAY FROM THE

PATH INDICATED.)

MONTOYA

YOU HELPED HIM?

ALLEN

HE RISKED HIS LIFE BEFORE OUR EYES

TO SAVE THIS MAN. AND HE DID NOT

KILL NOBODY. PEOPLE MUST KNOW THAT

HE'S NO MURDERER. WE HAVE TO FIND

GORDON.

35. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR OF THE ASYLUM. NIGHT.

OUTSIDE OF THE ASYLUM, BATMAN IS CHASED BY THE SQUAD.

SURROUNDED, HE ENTERS AN ABANDONED BUILDING. HE CLMBS TO A

FLOOR AND IS FACING SEVERAL ARMED MEN. HE THEN OPENS A DOOR

ON A ROOM WHICH DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER EXIT. THE SQUAD IS ALL

AROUND THE ROOM AND BULLOCK PREPARES TO GIVE THE ORDER TO

ENTER. AN EXPLOSION SHAKES, AND BULLOCK LAUNCHED THE

ASSAULT. BATMAN BLOW UP THE OPPOSITE WALL AND RUN TO A GLASS

ROOF. HE DIVES THROUGH THE SHATTERING SONGS, DISPLAYS HIS

CAPE, AND FLAT TO THE ROOF OF A NEARBY BUILDING, LOWER. THE

SNIPERS AIM AT HIM. BATMAN HAS A FLASHBACK OF GORDON

ALERTING HIM THAT THE SNIPERS ARE STATIONED TO FIRE ON

NEARBY ROOFTOPS, AND FLOWS BEHIND A SHELTER, DODGING A

BURST. HE THEN SMASHES A DOOR ON AND GO DOWNSTAIRS, RUSHING

IN THE BATMOBILE, WHICH IS LOCATED NEARBY. TAKEN BY

SURPRISE, THE SQUAD LOST TRACK OF HIM.

36. WAYNE MANOR. INTERIOR. NIGHT.

ALFRED VERIFIES THAT DICK IS SLEEPING. HE THEN GO INTO THE

BATCAVE. AT THIS TIME, BRUCE GOES OUT OF HIS CAR AND REMOVES

HIS MASK.

BRUCE

SOMEONE ORGANIZED THAT RIOT TO

ALLOW THE JOKER TO ESCAPE.

ALFRED

SOMEONE, SIR?

BRUCE

BANE, OF COURSE. THE JOKER DIDN'T

ESCAPE, BUT WITHOUT GORDON

EXPLAINING ME THE SQUAD STRATEGY, I

WOULD STILL BE THERE TOO. I THINK

IT'S TIME TO TALK TO GORDON OF THAT

ATTORNEY.

ALFRED

AND WHAT ABOUT THAT BANE LAD, SIR?

BRUCE

IF I FACE HIM AND I BEAT HIM, THE

REMAINS OF MAFIA FAMILIES LOSE

THEIR NEW LEADER. THIS IS THE BEST

WAY TO STOP THEM FOR GOOD.

37. GORDON'S OFFICE. DAY

ALLEN

COMMISSIONER, HE WAS THERE. HE

FACED OFF SEVERAL MEN ALONE TO SAVE

ARKHAM. HE MAY NOT HAVE COMMITTED

THE MURDERS HE WAS CHARGED FOR.

GORDON

I KNOW. BUT NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW.

PEOPLE WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND.

BULLOCK (ENTERING)

COMMISSIONER, YOU MUST COME TO SEE

THIS!

ON TELEVISION, MIKE ENGEL IS IN FRONT OF A SCHOOL. THE JOKER

TOOK A CLASS HOSTAGE, AND WANTS TO TRADE IT WITH BATMAN. THE

PHONE IS RINGING, ARKHAM SAYS TO GORDON AND THEY HAVE

VERIFIED AND THE JOKER AT THE ASYLUM IS A DEAD RINGER.

MANOR. INTERIOR. DAY

LUCIUS, ALFRED AND BRUCE ARE TALKING IN THE MANOR OF THE

DEVELOPMENT OF THE FOUNDATION. DICK COMES RUNNING AND TELLS

THEM WHAT HE SAW ON THE NEWS ABOUT THE JOKER.

BRUCE

LUCIUS, THIS ANTI-VENOM THAT YOU

MENTIONED, IS IT READY?

LUCIUS

I HAVE A SAMPLE BUT I DIDN'T HAVE

ENOUGH TIME TO REALLY TEST IT. IT

COULD BE DANGEROUS.

BRUCE

I HAVE NO CHOICE. BANE IS SURELY

THE ONE BEHIND IT.

THEY ALL RUSH INTO THE BATCAVE WITHOUT PAYING ATTENTION TO

DICK.

DICK

SO BRUCE IS BATMAN? I KNEW IT!

THE HERO RUSHES IN THE BATMOBILE AND LEAVES.

39. GOTHAM CITY. EXTERIOR OF THE SCHOOL. DAY.

GORDON, MONTOYA, BULLOCK AND ALLEN AND HIS TEAM ARE WAITING.

WHEN THE BATMOBILE ARRIVES, THE POLICE CARS STEP AWAY TO LET

IT PASS.

NASHTON

THE BATMAN MUST BE ARRESTED!

BULLOCK

NO MAN OF MY TEAM WILL STOP A MAN

WHO RISKS HIS LIFE TO SAVE

CHILDREN.

GORDON

NASHTON MOREOVER, THIS DOCUMENT

SHOULD INTEREST YOU.

GORDON HANDS HIM A SHEET OF BANK ACCOUNTS TO PROVE THAT

NASHTON IS PAID BY OSITO.

BATMAN ENTERS THE SCHOOL. ONCE IN CLASS, HE COMES FACE TO

FACE WITH THE JOKER AND BANE.

BATMAN

I'M HERE. LEAVE THE CHILDREN.

BANE

I AM NOT A CHILD KILLER. I JUST

WANT TO DESTROY YOU. THIS CITY

NEEDS TO KNOW WHO RULES IT.

THE JOKER

THIS WAS NOT THE DEAL! BATMAN IS

MINE!

BANE

THE DEAL IS BROKEN.

BANE BEATS THE JOKER DOWN. NOT BEING CAUGHT OFF GUARD THIS

TIME, BATMAN DOMINATES THE FIGHT, BEING FASTER THAN ITS

OPPONENT. HE SYSTEMATICALLY ATTACKS THE SENSITIVE POINTS,

CRIPPLING SOME NERVES. BANE INJECTS A NEW DOSE OF VENOM.

BATMAN PULLS OUT A SYRINGE FROM HIS BELT AND INJECTS HIS

ENEMY, WHOSE VOLUME INCREASES DRAMATICALLY. BANE FALL WITH A

YELL. HE BANGS HIS HEAD ON THE GROUND REPEATEDLY. TO PREVENT

HIM TO KILL HIMSELF, THE HERO KNOCKS HIM DOWN. HE THEN MAKES

SURE THE CHILDREN ALL GO OUT.

THE JOKER GETS UP AND OPENS HIS COAT. HE WEARS A BELT FULL

OF EXPLOSIVES.

THE JOKER

I WARNED BANE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO

DIE. BUT IF SOMEONE HAS TO KILL

YOU, IT HAS TO BE ME!

BANE DIVES THROUGH A WINDOW AND TRIES TO FLEE, BUT IS

IMMEDIATELY ARRESTED BY THE ANTI-BATMAN SQUAD. THE SCHOOL

EXPLODES. THE PROSECUTOR TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE CONFUSION TO

FLEE.

40. GOTHAM

MIKE ENGEL SAYS ON TELEVISION THAT BATMAN SACRIFICED HIMSELF

TO SAVE CHILDREN. BANE IS IN JAIL, LIKE A FRIGHTENED CHILD.

THE MAD HATTER IS LOCKED IN ARKHAM ASYLUM. GORDON IS

STANDING IN FRONT OF HARVEY DENT'S GRAVE. HE DEPOSIT INTO

TWO WREATHS OF FLOWERS AND SAYS ALOUD "STAY IN PEACE. "

ALFRED AND DICK ARE IN THE BATCAVE. BRUCE IS STANDING IN

FRONT OF HIS PARENT'S GRAVE.

BRUCE

THIS TOWN NO LONGER NEEDS BATMAN.

BUT BRUCE WAYNE STILL CAN DO MUCH

TO HELP IT. AND DICK NEEDS ME. I

THINK I FINALLY HAVE MANAGED TO

EXTEND YOUR LEGACY. SEE YOU SOON.

HE BENDS DOWN AND BURIES THE MASK OF BATMAN NEXT TO THE

GRAVE. SUDDENLY THE BATMAN SIGNAL LIGHT THE SKY. SOMEONE

ADDED A QUESTION MARK IN THE MIDDLE.

THE E 


End file.
